


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by LionessRinoaVIII



Series: SMAA Collection [11]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Bisexuality, Child Abuse, Companion Piece, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Marriage, Minor Zell Dincht/Quistis Trepe, One Shot, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessRinoaVIII/pseuds/LionessRinoaVIII
Summary: Fujin was not ready to be a mother, so naturally when her wife, Quistis, talks her into using their buddy Zell as a sperm donor for their first biological child, she is a little less than thrilled. For the baby's sake, Quistis prays Zell is enough to stop the rage that is consuming the current Headmistress of Balamb Garden. Trigger warning domestic abuse and mild unwanted sexual happenings.
Relationships: Fujin/Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht/Quistis Trepe
Series: SMAA Collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765453
Kudos: 1





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xadrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xadrea/gifts).



Quistis was glowing at the beginning of her seventh month of pregnancy, but Fujin Trepe was absolutely miserable. The four years they had been married had been inexplicably happy in the beginning, but everything had been turned on its head when Quistis decided their two adopted sons just weren’t enough. She wanted to have a baby. Fujin was completely horrified by the idea that this tiny life was going to depend on her for the rest of its existence. The boys were one thing, they had been ten and twelve when they had been adopted. A newborn was a completely different animal. She had expressed her reservations a time or two, but...it was nothing Quistis hadn’t worked to soothe away. 

Now here she was, married to a woman seven months pregnant with a child she felt no connection to. She had thrown herself into her work at Balamb Garden, and she hadn’t touched Quistis in months, much to her frustration. Quistis’s hormones were raging, and Fujin was afraid if she didn’t satisfy her at least a little soon, she would go looking for that satisfaction in unsavory places. 

Little did Fujin know, that Quistis had already done just that. Zell Dincht’s five-year relationship with the “Library Girl”, Lisa Rhodes, had ended abruptly about a month prior, and he and Quistis had been spending a lot of time together. Quistis was developing feelings in her wife’s absence that she couldn’t control, and she too was hoping that a little sexual escapade might mend what was breaking before their eyes. She was falling in love with Zell. This was her last opportunity to try and make this right. 

Fujin had been very aggressive with Quistis ever since she’d gotten pregnant. Occasionally she was “accidentally” physical, but definitely emotionally testy and angry. Part of Quistis was afraid to disturb her wife’s work for the evening, expecting a visceral rage to pour from her spouse as she waddled into her home office that evening. She was wearing nothing but a sheer see-through lingerie robe, which was tied into a cute little bow at the top of her belly. She purred loudly in an attempt to get her wife’s attention as she arched her back against the wall nearest the desk. 

Fujin lifted an unimpressed scarlet eye to look at Quistis, who didn’t look a bit sexy to her senses anymore. She didn’t see what Squall was on about. Pregnancy was not attractive, and Quistis looked like a whale. Her face was fat, her breasts were drooping, the little monster was stretching her skin out so far that she was coated in these ugly things that looked like scars. Squall was out of his goddamn mind thinking Rinoa looked _better_ like that. Fujin was sure she would love the baby when it got here...right? She was just nervous. She justified her negative thoughts with the notion that she had been very protective of Quistis lately, very possessive. That was surely a sign that she was going to be a good mother. 

She let out a dismissive sigh and rolled up the sleeves of her Garden Uniform before gesturing broadly toward their bedroom. “GO.” 

Quistis got excited, rubbing her swollen belly tenderly as she raced her wife to their bedroom. _You hear that, Garnet? Mommy is going to make love to me. Everything is going to be okay._ Garnet kicked her mother lightly, and Quistis leapt onto the orange and red bedspread feeling happier than she had in a long time. She rolled onto her side and shed the robe, giggling as Fujin slammed the door behind her and rolled her pants down. Fujin’s hands roughly pushed Quistis onto her back and she shook her head as she attempted to get back onto her side. “N-No, I need to be on my side honey, so we don’t squish the baby--” 

“BACK.” Fujin growled, pinning Quistis beneath her in the position that she wanted. Quistis didn’t want to be on her back, but she decided not to fight it and prayed that Fujin would be gentle. Fujin climbed on top of her, sitting her pussy down on her face and leaning forward with her hands on her wife’s stomach. She intended on fucking Quistis with the strap on, like she liked, but she was going to get off first. “LICK.” 

Sex hadn’t been like this pre-pregnancy, this was a little more forceful than Quistis was into, but she didn’t complain as she worked her tongue between Fujin’s folds. Fujin moaned, and that was encouraging. Quistis nibbled on her labia tenderly, kissing and nipping at her soft flesh in spite of the pain it was causing her to have so much pressure on her upper torso. Her breasts were preparing to fill with milk, they didn’t really care for having a grown woman perched on top of them. “Do you like that, Fuu?” 

Fujin opened her mouth to respond, but clamped it shut again as something she deemed unnatural rippled beneath her palms. The fetus was...stretching out in there. A tiny foot could be seen just beneath the surface of her skin, and Fujin’s throat felt like it was going to close. She didn’t realize Quistis was quite that far along. She didn’t want this baby. She hardcore didn’t want this baby. Before she could stop herself, her hands were pressing harder and firmer against her wife’s tummy, and Quistis shifted uncomfortably beneath her. 

“Baby, stop, that hurts.” She pleaded softly, though it seemed to fall on deaf ears. 

Garnet kicked in protest, and an angry growl floated from Fujin’s throat as she leaned forward as hard as she could, ramming her torso against the swollen bump as her fingers gripped it hard enough to bruise. The baby was wiggling frantically beneath Fujin’s weight and a hard contraction was enough for Quistis’s maternal instinct to kick into overdrive. “I SAID STOP!” She shoved Fujin off of her, and her wife whirled around and grabbed the framed ultrasound picture on their nightstand, throwing it hard enough at Quistis’s abdomen that the glass shattered. 

Quistis screamed, and all color drained completely from Fujin’s face. She had been in a rage; she hadn’t meant to take it that far. She reached for Quistis but her wife flinched away from her, grabbing her phone and storming off toward the bathroom. “I’m going to take a s-shower.” She whimpered, frantically running inside and slamming and locking the door. 

Fujin’s fists pounded against the aged mahogany, but Quistis ignored her completely as she began to inspect her belly. The glass had left a minor cut or two, and bright red finger prints were already bruising into the side of her bump. “Garnet.” She whispered. “Baby I need you to kick for Mommy, please.” 

Quistis sat down on the toilet, dialing Zell’s number as she turned the faucet on both to drown out the noise of the call and to run herself a hot bath in the hopes that it would sooth her muscles and stop any contractions. When she wiped, there was a bright red streak of blood, and even though it was only a small bit, a tight sob shook violently from her body. _Please, please, please. Not my baby!_

It took a moment, but when Zell finally picked up the phone, everything that Quistis had been holding in for months came gushing out of her. She sobbed, and the pounding on the door only got more aggressive. “Quisty? Baby what's happening? Do I need to come get you? Is it the baby?” 

Quistis stepped into the frothing hot bubble bath and sank deep into the water, attempting to console herself as she clutched the phone to her face for dear life. “Zell...Zell I don’t want to be here anymore.” She whimpered, rubbing her hands on her tummy and breathing a small sigh of relief as a small flutter tickled her hands, the first sign of life she had felt in several moments. “Fuu...she tried to—she--” She couldn’t make herself say the vile words, and she jumped out of her skin at the sound of a vase shattering against the bathroom door. 

Zell could hear the commotion through the receiver, and his breathing was ragged on the other end. “Quistis,” He started, trying his hardest not to sound angry. The very last thing he wanted was for her to think it was directed at her in any way. “What is she doing to my daughter? To you? I will fucking end her if she lays a hand on either of you.” 

“I don’t think she was trying to kill her.” She whispered, though her mood was brightening slowly as Garnet kicked a little harder, as if to tell her mommy she was going to be alright. “She just...got really scary and rough. She was pressing on my belly really hard, and when I asked her stop she...cracked a picture over it. I d-don't know what’s been wrong with her lately...and now I’m bleeding...” 

There was silence on the other end for a long moment, and the only thing Quistis could hear was heavy breathing. She knew her Zell. She knew the good man she was falling in love with. He was dying inside at the very idea that something could be wrong with Garnet. Quistis had never seen a man love an unborn baby the way Zell loved her daughter. Their daughter. “I’m coming to get you and we are going to the hospital.” His voice was tight, and she frowned. 

“Just...promise me you won’t start anything with Fuu when you get here. If any of this goes sideways I could lose my job.” 

Zell wanted to argue. He wanted to drive to her house and tear Fujin’s throat out with his bare hands. He knew the baby wouldn’t technically be his anymore once he signed his rights over to Quistis...but the connection he felt with her was so strong. She _felt_ like she was his baby. Like Garnet and Quistis were the missing pieces to his puzzle. He supposed she was right, however. Fujin was the headmaster of the Garden they both worked at...and all of this was his fault to begin with. He had wedged himself between their marriage, and he was driving the love of his life’s wife to blind jealousy. If they lost this baby it fell on his conscience and his alone. 

Quistis could hear him crying and she didn’t know what to say. She wanted to kiss him through the phone, and she had to push those thoughts from her mind. _You’re married you whore._ She cursed at herself, despising the heat that crept between her legs at the very thought of being near him. Zell Dincht was everything she had ever wanted, and she couldn’t have him. “Hey.” She said softly. “Don’t cry. She’s kicking up a storm in here, I think she’s going to be okay.” 

That was only partially a lie. Garnet was kicking, but her movements were slow and sluggish compared to what they had been before, and her heart was pounding painfully in her ears. The contractions had stopped, thankfully, but that was the only good news she truly had. “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO?” Fujin roared through the door suddenly, almost jerking the door knob out of place as she continued her maniacal assault on the old wood. 

“Baby I have to go. Zell I...listen to me,” Fear was crawling up the back of Quistis’s throat, but she had to say it. If she didn’t tell him now, she didn’t think she ever could. “I love you.” 

“I am _in_ love with you. And I’m coming for you.” Was Zell’s only response before the line went dead. Quistis chucked her phone as far from her as she could manage before Fujin ripped their bathroom door straight off its hinges. Quistis refused to look at her, and she stared at the hot water wistfully as she imagined how easy it would be to just drown herself. She felt her body inching forward slowly, and right as she mustered the courage to submerge her head beneath the bubbles Fujin grabbed her chin and jerked her face toward her. 

She forced her wife to look her in the eyes, and though Quistis could see her physically, mentally she was looking past her. She was dissociating. “Quistis Trepe when I say open the door you open the goddamn door.” Fujin growled, though her crimson eyes softened as she noticed the glassy stare that had taken up residence behind Quistis’s dark blue orbs. “Hey. I’m...I’m sorry. Why don’t you come back to bed? I’ll make it up to you.” 

Quistis didn’t want to have sex with Fujin anymore, but she also didn’t want to argue. If Fujin was going to let her out of his house by the time Zell arrived, she might as well be compliant. “Whatever you want.” Was her mechanical answer.


End file.
